Sequel of Fool
by BaekhyunSamaa
Summary: Sesuai judul. Part satu pengulangan, part 2 lanjutan. HunHan fanfiction. Mind to RnR?


Luhan membuka pintu rumah sederhana itu perlahan, agar tak menimbulkan bunyi decitan dari benda itu. Ia lalu melangkah masuk dan terdiam memandang tempat yang tak cukup luas itu. Jadi, seperti ini tempat tinggal Oh Sehun?

Entah kenapa sebuah perasaan nyeri turun ke dadanya.

Luhan berjalan mengelilingi rumah itu. Dia kini berada didalam tempat tinggal Oh Sehunnya, ia tentu harus melihat-lihat, bukan? Walau terlambat, ia juga ingin tahu semua tentang Sehun.

Dimana ia tinggal

Bagaimana isi rumahnya

Nyamankah tempat tidurnya

Ia harusnya tahu tentang itu, karena dulu, Sehun mencari tahu sedetail itu tentang dirinya.

Luhan berjalan kearah kamar Sehun, membuka pintunya masuk, malihat setiap detail yang ada disana. Ia kini berhenti, ketika menemukan sesuatu dilaci meja didekat ranjang.

Apa ini?

Sebuah Diary?

Luhan tersenyum. Ia lalu membuka buku diary itu perlahan.

_Always Love You_

_My Angel_

_Xiao Luhan_

Sebuah tulisan pembuka dihalaman pertama itu, membuat Luhan tersenyum miris.

'Kau memanggilku Malaikat?' tanyanya entah pada siapa.

**BaekhyunSamaa Present**

**Angel**

.

.

.

_Kamis, 25 Desember 2008_

_Oh Sehun. _

_Terdengar aneh jika aku menuliskan namaku pada sebuah catatan yang ku buat, bukan? Entahlah. Mungkin memang terlihat bodoh, tapi toh aku tak peduli. Sudah biasa aku dipanggil bodoh oleh orang-orang disekitarku_

_Aku memang pria bodoh. Pria yang sangat bodoh. Bodoh karena masih menghormati pria pemabuk yang setiap hari memukulku. Bodoh karena masih memanggil ayah pada orang yang hampir membunuhku, dan bodoh karena masih disisi ibuku, yang bahkan tak pernah berniat melahirkanku. Entahlah, tapi bagi Oh Sehun yang bodoh, memiliki keluarga yang seperti itupun sudah cukup baginya._

_Yah, memiliki keluarga seperti itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasan seorang Oh Sehun untuk hidup. Sudah cukup menjadi alasan untuk Oh Sehun belajar, dan berprestasi disekolah. Semua sudah cukup, sampai seorang renternir membunuh sedikit hal yang telah dimilikinya._

_Aku, Oh Sehun, benar-benar merasa tak punya alasan hidup saat itu. Untuk apa hidup? Toh Oh Sehun tak memiliki keluarga lagi bukan?_

_Dihari natal ini, hari dimana semua orang sedang berbahagia bersama keluarganya, aku, Oh Sehun, berniat mengakhiri hidupnya. Aku berjalan menuju pantai didekat rumah kumuhku, ingin menenggelamkan diriku disana._

_Yah, mungkin aku hampir saja bunuh diri, kalau seorang malaikat tak menghentikan kegiatanku._

"_Hei kau pria kumuh, kau mau apa?"_

_Awalnya aku tak bergeming. Aku tetap melanjutkan kegiatanku berjalan menjauhi pesisir pantai._

"_Hei kau yang disana? Kau mau mati ya? Arusnya sedang deras, apa kau buta?"_

_Perkataan kasarmu tetap tak membuatku menghentikan aktivitas nekatku. Anggap saja aku buta, bisa kan?_

"_Hei, kalau mau mati, matilah ditempat yang baik. Mengotori pantai dengan tubuh kumuhmu, kau pikir ikan-ikan mau memakan daging jelek sepertimu? Kalau mau mati, matilah ditengah jalan. Berpura-pura ditabrak, bukankah lebih baik? Setidaknya, kau bisa membayar uang pemakamanmu dari hasil ganti rugi"_

_Aku tetap berjalan lurus tak memperdulikanmu. Terserah, hidupku tak berguna, bisa apa aku sekarang kalau tak mati?_

"_Hei, kau benar-benar mau mati ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, terserah kau saja"_

_Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Kau pasti berniat pergi meninggalkanku kan? Baiklah pria cerewet, pergi saja sana. _

"_Hei, kau yang mau mati, bagaimana kalau mendengarku bernyanyi sebelum mati? Aku akan menjadi penyanyi nantinya. Lumayan kan kalau kau bisa mendengarku bernyanyi?"_

_Aku masih saja berjalan menjauhi bibir pantai. 'Kau belum pergi juga ternyata?' batinku dalam hati._

_._

_Hao xiang_

_**Hanya jika**_

_shen me dou bu dong de yi ge hai zi yi yang chun zhen _

_Chong sheng na ge mei li de shun jian_

_**Aku terlahir kembali menjadi anak kecil yang tak tahu apapun**_

_Shuang yan_

_**Aku berfikir itu adalah mimpi**_

_bi shang you zheng kai le pa zhe yi qie zhi shi meng Liu lian_

_**Karena itu, aku menutup mataku dan membukanya kembali**_

_Wo jiu zhen cheng zhan zai ni mian qian ke wang de dao ni shi xian_

_**Aku kini berdiri dihadapanmu sama seperti apa yang kudoakan**_

_._

_Aku memalingkan wajahku manatapmu yang bernyanyi sambil berbaring diatas pasir putih pantai itu. Suaramu, senyumanmu, bahkan caramu menikmati angin yang berhembus diwajahmu, entah mengapa membuat semua kesedihanku hilang entah kemana. Dirimu, nyanyianmu, membuatku merasa bertemu malaikat yang mencegahku pergi ke alam baka. Kau tahu, aku kini menjadi pria bodoh lagi, pria bodoh yang mencoba bertahan hidup mengejar malaikatnya mulai sekarang._

_._

_._

_._

Oh Sehun, kalau kau tak bertemu malaikatmu saat itu, kau tak akan seperti ini bukan?

.

.

.

_Kamis, 1 Januari 2009_

_Aku Oh Sehun, kembali menulis kegiatan kecilku mulai saat ini. Saat ini Oh Sehun, telah memulai kehidupan barunya. Berbekal sebuah ijazah sekolah menengah, aku mulai pergi meninggalkan desa kecilku, mengejarmu, malaikat yang menjadi impianku saat ini. Entahlah, kau bisa menyebut Oh Sehun sebagai pria gila, karena toh ia malah bertekad mendedikasikan hidupnya, untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya._

_Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendapatkan alamatmu, setelah bersusah payah mencarinya. Kau tinggal dikota Seoul, disebuah apartemen kecil disana. Mereka bilang kau adalah trainee sebuah agensi yang cukup besar, dan kau datang kemari untuk berlibur menghilangkan kejenuhanmu._

_Aku kini telah sampai dikota Seoul, berniat mendaftar menjadi pegawai –apa saja- diagensi tempatmu menjadi trainee. Yah, aku ingin menjadi pegawai disana. Selain bisa mencari uang untuk membiayai kuliahku –aku berniat magang sambil melanjutkan kuliah-, bukankah aku jadi bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari?_

_Hei, kau malaikatku, bisakah kau mendoakanku agar diterima bekerja disana?_

_._

_._

_._

Oh Sehun, jika kau meminta Luhan mendoakanmu sekarang, aku yakin, ia pasti mendoakanmu.

.

.

.

_Selasa, 14 Juli 2009_

_Hai, aku Oh Sehun. Aku menuliskan lagi pengalamanku tentangmu dimemoku._

_Xiao Luhan_

_Namamu begitu bagus, membuatku semangat setiap harinya menorehkan namamu dihanduk-handuk kecil ini. Kau tahu Xiao Luhan, hanya menuliskan namamu saja sudah membuatku gila setengah mati._

_Xiao Luhan, _

_Hari ini Oh Sehun benar-benar kesal. Kau tahu, mereka memarahiku, karena aku tak sengaja memecahkan salah satu property mahal disana. Hei, Oh Sehun ini tidak sengaja. Kau tahu, aku cuma menghindar dari pukulan seorang pria yang pekerjaannya sama denganku –kau bisa menyebutnya Cleaning Service-, karena dia menuduhku menggoda dan merebut pacarnya._

_Xiao Luhan,_

_Mana mungkin kan aku merebut kekasih pria itu? Jelas-jelas yang ku sukai hanya malaikatku, jadi mana mungkin aku merebut gadis itu? Entahlah. Aku rasa pria itu gila. Dia bilang kekasihnya begitu tergila-gila padaku? Aneh bukan? Padahal aku dekil dan kumuh bukan? Itu yang selalu kau katakan padaku._

_._

_._

_._

Kau tahu Oh Sehun, Luhan berbohong padamu. Kau begitu tampan saat itu. Tak percaya? Cobalah tanyakan padanya sekarang.

_._

_._

_._

_Xiao Luhan,_

_Hari ini aku juga kesal. Kesal, karena tadi aku hampir saja gagal memasukkan handuk, vitamin, dan kado itu dilokermu. Yah, aku memasukkan kado disana, karena kau tahu, aku baru saja mendapatkan IP tertinggi pada semester ini. Aku ingin merayakannya denganmu, tapi aku tahu kau sibuk, jadi, hanya kado tak apa-apa kan?_

_Xiao Luhan,_

_Entah hari ini kau membuang barang pemberianku lagi atau tidak. Entah kau meludahinya diatas sampah-sampah itu atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Asal telah sampai kepadamu, itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia, bahagia karena kau tahu perhatianku padamu._

_._

_._

_._

Kau tahu Sehun? Luhan yang membaca diarymu kini tengah mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan prestasimu. Apa kau mendengarnya?

Maaf jika Luhan membuang dan meludahi kado pemberianmu saat itu.

.

.

.

_Minggu, 14 Februari 2010_

_Selamat hari Valentine, My angel_

_Itu adalah kalimat yang kutuliskan dikotak coklat yang ada dilokermu. Kau tahu Xiao Luhan, hari ini aku menunggumu disini, berharap kau mengunjungi lokermu._

"_Eungh~"_

_Aku mendengar suara desahan dari dibelakang ruang loker. Xiao Luhan, mereka benar-benar bodoh. Kalau mau berpacaran, bukankah lebih baik diluar gedung? _

"_Kris-ah, ba-ga-ih-ma-nah ka-laush ah-dah yang lish-hat?"_

_Suara yang familiar ditelingaku mulai terdengar. Xiao Luhan, kau tahu? Aku begitu khawatir kali ini. Suara ini benar-benar mirip suaramu._

"_Tak akan ada yang lihat Luhan, semua sudah pulang"_

_Perkataan yang menjawab pertanyaanmu sukses membuat duniaku runtuh. Tadi dia bilang apa? Luhan? Kau tahu Xiao Luhan, aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar._

_Luhan-ah,_

_Kau tahu? Mendengar namamu disebut, membuatku langsung berlari membuktikannya. Aku langsung berlari, walau aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Itu memang kau, memang kau yang sedang berciuman panas dengan pria tampan yang menghimpitmu. Kau, memang kau yang tengah melenguh disana, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang dia berikan padamu._

_Xiao Luhan,_

_Asal kau tahu, aku tak menyesal melihatmu berciuman. Sungguh, tak apa bagiku jika pria itu telah menyentuhmu. Tak apa jika ia telah melihat seluruh tubuhmu. Tak apa. Bagiku kau tetap malaikatku, malaikat yang selalu suci dimataku._

_Tapi Xiao Luhan, bolehkah aku menangis atas apa yang kulihat hari ini? _

_Luhan-ah, aku janji, esok hari aku tak akan menangis lagi._

.

.

.

Hei Sehun, malaikatmu tadi telah kotor, kenapa kau masih mengejarnya sampai akhir? Kau tahu? Luhan menangis lagi kali ini.

.

.

.

_Jum'at, 8 April 2011_

_Xiao Luhan kau sangat hebat hari ini. Kau tahu, melihat penampilan debutmu, membuatku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum._

_Xiao Luhan, setelah perjuangan kerasmu selama trainee, kini kau berhasil debut. Kau tahu betapa senangnya aku? _

_Luhan-ah,_

_Seusai kau debut apa kau akan sibuk? Kau akan jarang mengunjungi kantor agensi ini kan?_

_Luhan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau kau sibuk diluar sana, bagaimana aku bisa melihatmu setiap harinya? Kau tahu, aku ingin melihat setiap kegiatanmu. Aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu, dan aku ingin menjagamu –terutama dari kekasihmu itu-._

_Ahaha… Aku malah ingin menjagamu dari kekasihmu itu., Lucu bukan? Kau tahu Luhan, entah mengapa aku merasa dia bukan pria yang baik bagimu. Bukannya aku iri atau bagaimana, tapi aku rasa dia tidak tulus mencintaimu. Ah, aku memang konyol, karena berpendapat sendiri seenaknya. Tapi entahlah, pandangannya berbeda saat ia melihat teman satu grupmu._

_Oh iya Xiao Luhan, bolehkah aku menjadi stalkermu? Aku hanya ingin melihatmu setiap hari._

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum karena tulisanmu kali ini. Stalker mana yang meminta ijin heh? Dasar bodoh.

.

.

.

_Kamis, 24 November 2011_

_Hari ini, Oh Sehun benar-benar sial._

_Yah, Oh Sehun sial, karena hari ini ia terjatuh dari motornya. _

_Hei motor sialan! Gara-gara kau, aku kehilangan jejak Xiao Luhan-ku. Gara-gara kau, aku tak bisa mengantar malaikatku pulang sekarang. Dan gara-gara kau, aku tidak bisa mendengar omelan pujaan hatiku._

_Yah, hari ini harusnya aku menungguinya selesai syuting. Hari ini seharusnya, aku mengantarnya pulang sampai tempat tinggalnya. Dan hari ini seharusnya Oh Sehun mendengar omelan khas seorang Xiao Luhan._

_Xiao Luhan, maafkan stalkermu hari ini. Besok ku ikuti lagi, tak apa kan?_

.

.

.

Hei, Oh Sehun, memang Luhan sering mengomel ya?

.

.

.

_Senin, 8 April 2013_

_Xiao Luhan,_

_Aku Oh Sehun, apa kau mendengar teriakkanku tadi? Kau mendengarnya? Aku yakin kau mendengarnya, walau aku sempat berfikir kau tak mendengarnya tadi. Kau tahu, pria-pria itu kasar sekali. membuatku kesulitan meneriakkan ucapanku._

_XIAO LUHAN, SELAMAT ATAS DUA TAHUN DEBUTMU_

_Aku meneriakkannya dengan keras tadi. Sekarang bahkan, didiaryku saja aku masih meneriakkannya. Kau tidak terharu Xiao Luhan?_

_Yah, bagaimanapun aku tahu jawabannya. Xiao Luhan, malaikatku ini mana mungkin terharu heh? Yang dipandangannya tidak mungkin ada aku, pria aneh yang bukan siapa-siapa, kan?_

.

.

.

Hei Oh Sehun, sepertinya kau harus melihat Luhan saat ini. jika dulu dia tak terharu karenamu. Sekarang, dia bahkan sangat terharu dan hanya memandangmu.

.

.

.

_Kamis, 16 Mei 2013_

_**Hei malaikatku, mengapa kau menangis?**_

_**Kau sedih? Siapa yang tega membuatmu bersedih heh? **_

_**Pria itu lagi? Pria jahat itu?**_

_Aku menatapmu dari jauh. _

_**Luhan-ah, jangan menangis lagi, melihatmu menangis membuat diriku sakit kau tahu?**_

_**Kau diapakannya? Dia memutuskanmu? **_

_**Dia yang bodoh Luhan, dia yang bodoh, bodoh karena memutuskan pria sepertimu.**_

_Aku berjalan mengikutimu, takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadapmu. _

_**Xiao Luhan, kau mau kemana?**_

_**Hei, kenapa kau berjalan dengan santainya ketengah jalan raya eoh? **_

_**Kau tak lihat banyaknya kendaraan disana kan? **_

_Aku melihatmu yang nekat berjalan ditengah banyaknya kendaraan. Sedetik setelah sadar sebuah truk menjuju kearahmu aku pun berlari, berlari mendorongmu kepinggrir jalan._

_Xiao Luhan, kau tak apa kan? Tak ada yang sakit bukan?_

_Asal kau baik-baik saja, semua tak masalah bagiku._

.

.

.

Hei Sehun, kenapa kau dengan bodoh menyelamatkan Luhan?

.

.

.

_Jum'at, 17 Mei 2013_

_Hei, aku Oh Sehun, kembali menulis cerita kecilku._

_Xiao Luhan malaikatku?_

_Kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah marah padaku?_

_Kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah memukuliku?_

_Ah, aku tahu_

_Kau hanya merindukanku bukan?_

_Kau marah bukan karena benci padaku, kan?_

_Xiao Luhan, aku memang bocah yang naïf._

_Bocah naïf, yang berpura-pura tak tahu tentang pandanganmu terhadapku._

_Luhan-ah, sebenarnya aku tahu_

_Kau membenciku, tak suka padaku._

_Kau bahkan tak suka pertolonganku padamu kemarin._

_Yah, jelas aku tahu._

_Memangnya ada pria bodoh yang tak menyadari kau membencinya setelah mendengar omelanmu itu?_

_Dan Xiao Luhan, walau aku tahu kau membenciku, masih bolehkah aku tersenyum tulus dan berada didekatmu?_

_._

_._

_._

Luhan tertunduk diam sambil menangis. Ini adalah diary terakhir Sehun, yang masih ia tulis, sebelum kejadian bunuh diri itu. Kejadian dimana ia menyuruh Sehun loncat dari atas tebing, membuatnya mati seketika saat itu.

Luhan menangis sekencang-kencangnya kali ini. ia lalu tertawa keras, tertawa, seakan-akan itu adalah tawa terakhirnya.

Sehun-ah, kau tahu? Luhan sepertinya sudah gila sekarang.

.

.

.

**Sequel Of Fool –Angel- End**

.

.

.

Ini adalah sequel untuk FanFiction Fool. Maaf jika tak sesuai permintaan. Semoga anda menyukai part 1nya. Part atunya menceritakan dari awal lagi, maaf kalau bosan. Saya akan mengepost part terakhirnya, semoga anda berkenan melihatnya.

Maukah anda mengetik review?

Special Thanks for:

**LyaxueSiBum, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis Exotics, arvita kim, kuncipintu, nin nina, amel anyi2, ohristi95, kim heeki, baby reindeer, Luhan wife, minnippel, Xi Ri Rin, Wu Lyan Hua-Lyn Wu, DeerLu BaekguHun, yoohae shaex, RZHH 261220**

Terimakasih telah mereview FanFiction Fool sebelumnya.


End file.
